


Of Chips and Men

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never let a sociopath play with your chip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Chips and Men

Spike almost tripped over the little man cowering in the cemetery. “Jonathan,” he said, “This is not a very safe place to be at night. What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Looking for you,” he replied.

 

Spike leaned against a nearby tree and lit a cigarette. “What could you possibly want with me? Go back to Warren and your other geeky friend before you get hurt.”

 

“Warren isn’t my friend,” the diminutive man replied. “And he certainly isn’t yours.”

 

“What are you on about, then?” asked Spike.

 

“Warren,” Jonathan said. “He’s dangerous. And you, you idiot, you played right into his hands.”

 

Spike threw away his cigarette and grabbed the front of the other man’s shirt. “Just who are you calling an idiot?”

 

Jonathan steeled himself for the blow that never came. He opened his eyes and looked straight into the vampire’s. “You told him about that chip. You practically gave him the blueprint. I don’t know what it is, or how it works, but Warren does. He says he’s going to use it to destroy Buffy.”

 

Spike let go, and Jonathan slid to the ground. “What about Buffy? Why would Warren want to hurt Buffy?”

 

“Warren’s crazy. He wants to take over the world, and Buffy is standing in his way.” Jonathan smoothed down the front of his shirt. “You’ve given him exactly what he needs, you bastard.”

 

“Why should I believe anything you say?” Spike asked. “The last time I saw you, you were with Warren. If he’s so crazy, why did you get involved with him in the first place?”

 

“The same reason that I want out now,” Jonathan replied. “I’m in love with Buffy.”

 

Spike took a long, hard look at the little man. This was a reason he could relate to. “And how do I fit in?” he asked.

 

“I’m not sure,” Jonathan said. “Warren said that he can control your chip. He said he’s going to make you do something that Buffy would never forgive you for. Something you’d never forgive yourself for. Something that would drive her over the edge.”

 

Spike’s eyes glowed amber with rage. “Bloody hell,” he exclaimed, “I’ll kill the little creep. I’ll rip his throat out.”

 

“And how exactly will you do that,” Jonathan asked, “With his finger on the button?”

 

 

They talked as they drove to Warren’s place in the DeSoto. “So, I met Warren and Andrew at the gaming convention. At first we thought Warren was kidding about the world domination thing. Made it seem like it was just another game. Then I was telling him about Buffy, and how she’d never let it happen in Sunnydale, and he had already heard of her. Seems some idiot,” he looked at Spike, “had him build a Buffy robot. Gave him a ton of information on her. Which makes you a double idiot, if you’re keeping count.”

 

“Point taken,” said Spike.

 

“I knew I’d never have a chance with her, not after all the loser things she’s seen me do, so I thought that maybe we could make her love me. I didn’t mean for her to get hurt. I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt.” Jonathan paused. “There was that poor old security guard at the museum...”

 

“I knew there was no such thing as a gem stealing ice monster,” Spike interjected.

 

“And all those people we scared at the bank,” Jonathan continued. “It escalated from there. But I draw the line at really hurting Buffy. I won’t let that happen.”

 

“Neither will I,” said Spike.

 

 

Jonathan led Spike into the back yard and paused at the basement window he had used as an exit. “The only way I could get out was when he was asleep,” he whispered. “He never lets us out of his sight any more. I’ll sneak back in here and let you in the door. We’ll take him before he can wake up.”

 

“It’ll be worth the migraine,” Spike muttered to himself.

 

Jonathan carefully lifted the still propped open window and gingerly lowered himself to the table he had used as a step. He climbed down quietly and headed for Warren’s room. With a snap, the room was flooded with light. Warren sat by his computer keyboard, while Andrew stood by the light switch. “Let Mr. Spike in,” Warren said to his associate, and Andrew opened the back door and motioned the vampire inside.

 

Spike lunged at Jonathan, “You tricked me, you bloody little...”

 

“Actually, he didn’t,” Warren interjected. “I let him go. Kinda wanted to let you hear what you were going to do before I made you do it. More fun that way.” He gestured to his computer screen. “This chip of yours is amazing. You know, I can actually see through your eyes. Lately, with you and Buffy, it’s been better than free Internet porn.”

 

Spike would have attacked him, but he was riveted to the spot. Somehow, Warren was controlling all his movement. He felt trapped inside his own body.

 

“You know, Spike, you might be able to override this with sheer willpower, if you’re strong enough. Of course, before you could make it this far I’d fry that chip and you’d be left with a head full of guacamole.” He hit a key and Spike groaned in pain. “That’s just a little taste. Want more?”

 

Spike started to move towards Jonathan. He saw his arms reach out for the young man’s throat. He saw them squeeze his larynx. “Stop it,” he thought, but the words stayed in his mind.

 

“Poor Jonathan,” said Warren. “I really don’t like traitors. Sorry little guy. First you, then Buffy. After I have a little fun with her.”

 

“Stop it,” said a quiet voice. “Stop it right now. I mean it.” They were the words Spike wanted to say, but they weren’t coming from the vampire’s mouth. Andrew was standing in the corner, holding some sort of rifle. “Stop him from hurting my friend.”

 

A beam shot out of the muzzle, and Spike steeled himself for the impact. Nothing happened. He felt his muscles relax, and looked towards Warren. The self-described mastermind was sitting at the keyboard, literally frozen in place. It was as though his body had turned to ice. Spike stepped to the office chair and pulled it away from the computer. He tipped Warren forward, and watched his body shatter into thousands of tiny fragments.

 

“I didn’t know it had a high setting,” said Andrew quietly. He dropped the freeze ray gun on the floor.

 

“I’d clean that up before it melts,” Spike said, “Otherwise you’ll have a right mess.”

 

 

“And Andrew?” asked Spike, as he walked with Jonathan towards the Magic Box.

 

“He’s moving to Cleveland to live with his aunt. Wants to get as far away from California as he can.” The dark haired man sighed. “He never meant to kill him. He just wanted to stop him from hurting me. The whole thing was like a nightmare.”

 

“Time to wake up,” replied Spike. He opened the door to the shop and stepped inside, his arm around the shorter man’s shoulder. “Hey Scoobies,” he called, “Anyone want to join my mate and me for a drink?”

 

Xander had his back to the door. “Spike made a friend?” He turned around, surprised to see his old classmate. “Jonathan? Que pasa, guy? Long time no see.” He looked confused. “You’re hanging around with…Spike?”

 

“Yeah, Harris,” the vampire replied, “Want to make something of it?”


End file.
